


Day 25 Embrace

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, But just a little, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Protective Alix Kubdel, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, She Is just Making Some Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc has a panic attack, Nathaniel's embrace always makes him feel better.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Day 25 Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Yareaj = Luna in Hebrew  
> Mal' aj = Angel in Yiddish  
> Ritter = Knight in german 
> 
> Some other hc: Alix likes to call Marc "mom" because he is the 'mom friend'  
> Marc is a 'mom friend' and you can't change my mind.

Marc hates loud noises, he hates not being able of hearing his own voice, he hates when the noise is too loud that gives him headache, he hates it because it makes him overwhelmed, he hates it because it makes him anxious— and his anxiety and panic attacks are other two things he also hates— things get worse when there are lights too bright and too intermittent, it gives him migrañe, that’s why he doesn’t like photos with flash or the lights of discotheques. 

He also hates crowds, he feels trapped in the middle of a sea of people, people he doesn’t know, people that are loud, people that move in many directions, he feels lost and unsafe, he is just scared of crowds. 

That’s why he avoids parties, concerts, parades or any place that could be crowded, noisy or in short overwhelming for him. 

Everybody knows that, everybody knows that if he declines an invitation to a party is because he can’t bear that kind of places— in fact, Nino is still apologizing for the Party Crush incident but it was not his fault, besides Nathaniel managed to calm him down enough that he was able to actually have fun— everybody knows that he will get overwhelmed and have a panic attack. 

Everybody knows, and his boyfriend and friends understand it and support him. They respect his boundaries and don’t push when he declines invitations, if he decides to go to a party or whatever event— after being assured that the noise, lights and crowds would be decent— they make sure that he is always accompanied. They make sure he is fine and would never obligate him to do something that would harm him. 

Then why on earth did Aya drag him to a party he clearly said he didn't want to attend? Why did Alya ignore his protests and made him enter into this loud room with too many lights of too many colors changing in too many patterns? Why was Alya angry with him because he didn’t want to come? Why did Alya leave him alone if she is supposed to know he is scared of this kind of environment? 

He doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know either, the only thing he wants is to get out of here, but he can’t move, the music is so loud that he still hears it even when he is clenching his hands on his ears; the lights are too much for him, he can feel a migrañe forming on his head, he sees around and there is a sea of people; why are too many people here? He can’t see Alya or any other friendly face, he just sees bodies dancing, he feels suffocated, he is alone and the panic starts to rise. 

He can feel his heart beating fast inside his chest, breathing is getting difficult, he starts to hyperventilate, he looks around desperately for finding an exit but he just sees people and the lights, the place starts to spin arounds him, he feels dizzy. 

Marc puts his hood on and sits on the ground, his hands covering his ears and his eyes closed tight, he just wants to leave, he isn’t supposed to be here in the first place. He clearly said to Alya he didn’t want to attend Lila’s party, he doesn’t even talk to her and he knows how horrible she truly is. After Marinette’s expulsion he talked with his cousin, she told him everything and between the two of them they managed the to make the others from the art club to listen and find the truth— Alix and Nathaniel were easy because they already felt something was wrong after Marinette´s expulsion, Rose and Juleka were less willing to believe Lila was a liar but they presented proof and they finally saw the light— they still keep a low profile to avoid confrontation but neither of them wanted to come. 

He was supposed to be with Alix and Nathaniel at the Louvre but before he could get there Alya appeared and dragged him to the party, saying something about how the fact the he was Marinette’s cousin doesn’t means he has to take her side and that he has the right to enjoy the party despite Marinette’s delike of Lila. He tried to remember her why he doesn’t like parties but she ignored him and now here he is, alone in a crowded, loud place at the edge of collapsing from panic. 

He starts to cry but he can’t hear his own choked sobs, he is feeling really desperate when suddenly a pair of hands grab his shoulders softly. He snaps up his head and opens his eyes, his vision is blurred by his tears but he can recognize a moph of red hair and a cyan eye, the other one barely noticeable under the red bangs. 

“Na-Na-Nathan-Nathaniel?” he chokes out, Nathaniel brushes away the tears, with his vision a little less distorted he can see his boyfriend’s face better, he looks worried, but he is here, he is with him, Marc doesn’t think twice and throws himself into his boyfriend's waiting arms. 

Nathaniel holds him close and tight, Marc feels he can breathe again, he feels safe between the redhead’s arms, he hides his face in Nathaniel’s chest and keeps crying, still overwhelmed, still scared but a little relieved of not being alone anymore. 

“Come on, Mal’aj, let's get you out of here” Nathaniel whispers in his ears, Marc nods, eager to finally leave. 

The next minutes are a blur to him, next thing he knows he is seated in the bench of a park, with Nathaniel kneeled in front of him and Alix seated on his left, he still has his hood on and has his arms wrapped around himself, he is still crying but he doesn’t feel as desperate and panicked as he felt inside the party. 

Nathaniel is talking to him. “Is okay, Mal’aj everything is fine, I’m here with you, Alix is also here, can you please breath with me?” he does so, he follows Nathaniel’s breath, once his breathe is back to normal Nathaniel stands up and sits at his right, he lifts his arm leaving his left side open for Marc in case he wants to leans against him, the writer takes the offer and leans into Nathaniel’s side, the artist gently wraps his arm around his shaking frame and starts to rub circles on his arm. 

“You are doing perfect my Yareaj, now can you tell me five things you can see?” They do the exercise two times and finally Marc is calm, he is still shaking a little and is very tired, but he is aware of his surroundings and feels a lot better than before. 

Though he doesn’t want to be alone tonight, he wants Nathaniel to hold him close while sleeping, it always helps him to feel better. He looks at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, it wouldn't be the first time he asks him to stay with him for the night when he feels afraid or after a panic attack. 

“Ritter” he calls softly, barely a whisper but his boyfriend hears him. He looks down at the writer making him know he is listening. 

“Can… Can you stay tonight with me, please?” he quietly asks, his voice sounds so small and his face is blushing in that delicate shade of pink that it makes Nathaniel’s heart melt, the artist smiles and leans over to kiss Marc’s forehead. 

“I texted my parents while we were walking here, we will all have dinner in your house but I’ll stay the night, my parents will bring my things later” he softly states and Marc couldn’t be more grateful for having such an amazing boyfriend. 

“Thank you, Ritter” he sweetly whispers, Alix puts a hand on his shoulder, he looks at her, she is offering a smile and a bottle of water, Marc straight up a little— still in Nathaniel’s caring hold— and accepts the water. 

“Thank you, Alix” he says quietly, the pink haired girl smiles a little bigger and opens her arms, a silent invitation that Marc is more than happy to accept, he wraps his arms around his small friend and she wraps her arms around his frame, he hides his face in the crook of her neck and Alix rubs his back. 

“Is, okay buddy, everything is over now” she softly says, they embrace for a minute or so before they pull apart, it’s time for the poor writer to go home and get some rest. 

“I swear I’ll give Alya a piece of my mind next time I see her” the girl growls under her breath, Nathaniel scoffs, he also has a pair of things he would like to say to the pseudo journalist.

“Alix, please don’t get into any argument... That goes for you too, Nathaniel” the writer softly says before taking a sip of water, the two teens pout but nod nonetheless, Marc already had a hard time, they are not going to discuss with him now, no matter how much they want to scream at the auburn.

“Is okay, mom, but don’t expect us to still act friendly with her, we know Alya has good intentions but she needs to learn to back off and to not listen to Lila’s every single word” Alix says, Marc can’t help but smile at his nickname, Alix likes to say he is the official ‘mom friend’ of the gang and Nathaniel is the dad, he is not going to lie, he likes it. 

“By the way, how did you know that I was at the party?” Now that he thinks about it, Alix and Nathaniel were supposed to be at the Louvre, so how did they know? This time is Nathaniel who answers. 

“Alya sent Kim and Max for us, they said something about not letting Marinette keep us from having fun with Lila or some garbage like that” he starts with an annoyed tone, “Of course we said it was our option to not go to that damn party, then Kim said that you were there, as soon as we heard that we knew we needed to get you out of there so we went as fast as we could” he finishes, tightening the arm that is still wrapped around Marc. 

“It was not that difficult to know that Alya was behind it and that she must have dragged you, completely forgetting why you don’t go to parties, after all she loses all common sense when it comes to Lila” Alix grunts, kicking a small rock on the path. 

Nathaniel snorts “And wait until Marinette finds out” Marc sighs, his cousin is _ not  _ going to be happy about this. At all. 

“Just make sure that she doesn’t murder Alya, their relationship is already rocky at it is” he pleads, not wanting his cousin to get into trouble with — the admitley still good hearted yet too stuborn and pushy— girl. 

“We don’t make any promises, mom” Alix chimes in and Marc knows that is all he could get. After that they walk in silence, a nice silence simply enjoying the other’s presence. 

⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇⨇

After dinner is over in the Anciels’ house Alix and Nathaniel’s parent say goodbye and go to their homes— the Kurtzbergs give Alix a ride home— his parent wish him and Nathaniel a good night and after making sure he is fine they let them retire to his room to get some well deserved sleep. 

Marc is using his favorite onesie— a cute panda onesie, a gift from Marinette— is warm and soft, Nathaniel has his regular pajamas— a plain shirt and sweatpant— they cuddle together in the writer’s bed, Marc leans into Nathaniel’s warmth, the redhead wraps his boyfriend in a tight and protective embrace, Marc feels instantly better, he always feel safe and happy in Nathaniel’s arms, with the redhead also between his own, he feels his boyfriend stroking his hair and he snuggles more into the artist’s chest, feeling loved and letting himself be lulled by Nathaniel’s calm heartbeat. 

That night the comic duo have a restful sleep, with sweet dreams and happy hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: so the art gang is aware of Lila's true colors but Lila is not aware that they are aware.  
> She does know they are getting less interested in her and she can't let that happen, so she takes an opportunity when Mr. Agrets needs to hostage a party, she convinces him to let her organize it, since it would be sponsored by the brand and the guest list includes many celebrities she can brag about it and it would be true, so is a way to get a hold on her classmates, she invites everybody but the art gang say they won't go, Lila sobs to Alya saying that Marinette must convinced them and Alya says that she would make sure that they come, because Lila is so sad this is her first big event as a Gabriel's model and she wanted her friends to support her, and since Alya just follows Lila blindly she ends up dragging poor Marc into the noisy party even when she is supposed to know he can't be in those places, she also sent some of her friends to drag the others (sans Marinette) to the party, she used somo stalkerish abilities to know where they would be that day. Alya is not a bad girl, she just has a very bad influence.


End file.
